


养生朋克

by Tremella



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cold, Fever, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 哈利准备上床睡觉时瞥了一眼梅林在平板上正在阅读的材料，标题是“熬夜的危害”之类的。他觉得这场景简直能放入滑稽漫画里，熬夜在看讲有关熬夜危害的文章。





	养生朋克

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇特别特别智障到OOC的PWP。

哈利准备上床睡觉时瞥了一眼梅林在平板上正在阅读的材料，标题是“熬夜的危害”之类的。他觉得这场景简直能放入滑稽漫画里，熬夜在看讲有关熬夜危害的文章。但他现在实在懒得出口讽刺对方（虽然他自认为挺擅长这种事的），只是道了一声晚安，就进入他值得珍惜的高质量睡眠。

“你看得有点迟了——我是说你那‘熬夜危害健康’的文章。”当哈利从下一个任务回来，钻进他们的卧室，梅林正在裹着被子对抗由于休息不足导致的抵抗力下降导致的发烧感冒。  
“是很多篇。我当时顺便把HighWire上的引用量高的看了前几十篇，有些对照实验还挺有意思……我的意思是我当然知道这事的危害……这本就是常识，我尊重我的身体，即使我只是内勤我也定期健身，并且餐饮节制……”梅林絮絮叨叨地说着，“总的讲我是个注重生活健康的人——这在行业里已经很不容易。”  
“也就是我，”哈利翻了个白眼，虽然他觉得对方并不能看见，因为整个屋子光线挺暗，再加上室温偏高，简直可以孵蛋了，“也就我，才能忍受得了你，梅林，你这个大笨蛋。”他凑向那团被子。  
“不要过来，叫我一个人安静地呆着。”梅林把被子裹得更紧，并滚到另一面。  
“哦？”哈利决定那就和他反着来。

哈利在一小时后回来了，他洗了澡，从里到外，穿着睡衣，舒适而香喷喷的。  
“你这个混蛋。”梅林钻出被子一下，然后又缩回去，他最好的设想是哈利不惧怕被传染感冒，只是想跟他在一张床上睡觉，而不好的设想则千奇百怪，叫他不敢想。  
哈利把手伸到对方的光脑门上：“噢，你真热。”  
“我他妈的知道，我在发烧。”梅林懒得询问对方的企图。  
哈利坐在床边，像个贤妻良母一样做出关心的样子，这叫梅林烦躁不已：“你不要再烦人了！”  
“我一直以为你才是更烦人的！”哈利干脆把手伸进对方的被子茧里，摸了一把，“哦，出了些汗了，以你的身体素质来说，应该挺快就能退烧了。”他把梅林剥出来，“然而我实在是很想测测你的肛温。”  
梅林骂了一句，他还是觉得哈利做不出那么丧心病狂的事，即使那只手已经继续不安分地越来越向下。  
“但是那就很有欺负病人的嫌疑了。”已经握着梅林还软着的阴茎，哈利无耻地这么说道。  
“他妈的难道现在不是吗？”梅林实在想把这家伙直接踹下床。  
“当然不。你看，你很享受其中。”  
“这是非条件反射！”梅林指出。  
“别担心，我并不想现在操你。”虽然他觉得一个高热的躯体操起来应该效果不错，但是觉得自己还没那么不可救药。  
他已经把自己从里到外洗得干净，屁股里填好了润滑剂，准备充分得如同一只就等待着上烤架的烤鹅，而后他就该把自己插在梅林的那根烤钎上，那家伙现在已经差不多了。  
“你真热（辣）。”哈利把梅林的被子全掀开，反正屋里足够暖和，这不会对他的病有什么更大的害处。  
“你已经说一遍了。”梅林已经自暴自弃。  
“是另外那个意思。”  
“操。”梅林无望地看着对方自顾自地跨坐在自己大腿上。  
“是的，你说的没错。”哈利终于把自己插在了那上面。他那副满足的样子叫梅林觉得自己简直在被强奸。

哈利享受着屁股里的那根东西。梅林人烧得软趴趴的，还好那家伙还足够硬。他操着自己，还不忘吐槽梅林把自己折腾病了这种事。  
“我一直有注意养生——”梅林试图反驳。  
“呸，你的养生！你做平板支撑时还不忘瞪着你的那个平板。你还试图劝说我把马提尼里的橄榄换成枸杞子！这就是你各种奇葩的养生。”  
“不过枸杞子红枣银耳汤确实不错。”梅林试图扳回来一点。  
哈利已经不知道能再多吐槽点什么，才能保证花样翻新，辞意隽永：“说实在的，你太智障了！难以想象你才是Kingsman的脑子而我是手里的枪。”然后他看到梅林对这句明显性骚扰的话也没反应，那确实是烧糊涂了。  
梅林好像是思考了半分钟之后才蹦出来一句：“就那请你行行好，先放过你屁股里的我的枪。”  
“这怎么可能。”哈利摆腰摆得更起劲儿了。

“你不自己来来？”哈利觉得腰有点儿累，梅林在下面倒是挺享受似的。梅林确实在享受，他还要忍住不要过于放松，太快就被这老混蛋夹得射了。他又骂了一声，但已经到这样了，也不得不支起自己来，把这个烦人的家伙放倒。  
他感觉浑身没劲，而哈利浑身是汗滑得像个流油的烤鹅。他胡思乱想着这家伙居然没有抱怨出一身汗一会儿又要重新洗澡，那就是打定主意决定折腾自己了。他于是打起精神来托起那两条腿。  
“不行，我晃得脑仁疼，还是你来吧。”没过多久，梅林就放弃了。这种情况下他觉得该示弱还是老实地示弱吧。

哈利这次倒大发慈悲没有再毒舌或者搞鬼点子。他支起身子来，看着对方有点发红的脑袋和迷迷糊糊的眼神，确实可爱，他都想亲上一口了，但是为了避免唾液传染感冒而忍住了。  
梅林终于又稳当地躺回了他美妙的枕头上，松了口气。哈利捏着他乳头，仿佛那是可以叫他的屌变得更硬的调节按钮（虽然确实有点这个功效）。哈利把手伸到了自己身后，他给自己用的润滑液足够多，已经流出来了一些，他沾着这些伸到梅林的屁股——“操，你真是热。”他又重复了一遍。  
“你他妈的真的准备这么做？”梅林在下面有气无力地抗议着。他们自己规定了每回只能射一次，以及轮流做插入的一方，但是并没有一次之内不能交换体位的规则。事实上，他们在步入中年后制定的这一堆规则，比如每周只做最多三次，每次不超过一小时，甚至做完要一起做提肛运动——这些愚蠢的玩意几乎没一次从头到尾被遵守（并且最后一条也过于可笑尴尬），实际上他们一个月也难以凑好时间舒坦地做上一次，做的时候就恨不得把之前缺的也算上（虽然不可能全补上）。他们觉得这是有些不养生，但是好不容易天时地利人和，并来了点兴趣，就也顾不上了。  
哈利确实在心灵交战。他想象着自己的阴茎代替手指插进那里，妈的，又紧又烫，简直要升天——但还是忍住了。他只是在那里寻找前列腺，并以最令梅林舒服的手法按摩着。  
“这次就先……”哈利在梅林握上他的阴茎时说道，妈的，他的手也是烫的。他继续按摩着梅林的前列腺，并夹紧对方仿佛要把他的魂吸出来，他感到梅林臀部和腿部肌肉收紧。他允许梅林射了进来，然后不顾胯间的湿漉漉，骑在对方的胸口，润滑液与精液蹭了梅林一身。他把自己的家伙对着梅林的脸：“如果你不介意？”  
梅林翻了个白眼，他挪动了一下找了合适的位置，张开嘴衔住了哈利的阴茎。  
“操。”哈利在心中感叹着梅林嘴中的热度也是不错的，更不用说梅林还伸了一只手在他身后，搅着他被润滑液和精液弄得一塌糊涂的后穴，按这叫他他没多久就射了对方一嘴。

在拉着梅林又洗了个热水澡之后，哈利在卫生间悠然自得地吹着头发，如同吸足了精气的妖精。没有头发可吹的梅林则自己出去吃药喝水收拾床铺并又钻回了被窝。  
“啊，你已经吃完药了。”哈利从卫生间出来看见水杯和药瓶，“我还想展示一下我贤惠的一面。”哈利做出遗憾的样子。  
“操你的。”  
“你刚才就在操我——我得说，你需要扩充一下骂人词汇，毕竟这个词在咱们之间实在是比较经常地物理性质发生——”  
“请你，闭嘴好吗？”梅林恳求道。  
哈利这次倒是听话了，他吞下几个维生素片，自忖这一段时间倒是吃好睡好，不至于抵抗力低下被传染。  
“晚安，祝你迅速痊愈。”他亲了一口那热乎乎的脑门，也钻进了被子。


End file.
